Thelma (Vivan los Niños)
Thelma is the sexy villainess seen in episodes 49-51 of the 2002 Mexican Telenovela (Soap Opera) "Vivan Los Ninos". Thelma is played by the Mexican Television actress and presenter, Jaqueline Arroyo. Jackeline as it is sometimes spelled, went on to appear for Mexican Playboy in the March 2012 addition. Thelma plans on turning a little girl into an ugly monkey so she can kidnap her. She obtains a Potion from a witch and spikes a juice that she serves the girl. Her plan completely backfires when the maid walks in and while cleaning switches the drinks at the table. When the maid leaves, Thelma takes the potion and the girl drinks the untainted drink. Thelma begins to go into convulsions, removes herself from the table and covers her head in pain. All the sudden, her beautiful body gets covered from head to toe with hair. The filming actually did a good job of time warping the hair growth. Thelma grabs a mirror from her purse and is in complete panic as she sees her reflection. She is no longer a beautiful vixen, now she is a part human part hairy beast! All the children who just walked in, are startled by her ugly appearance. She runs out of the house and Animal control is called. The now fully turned monkey Villainess runs up a tree. Animal control captures Thelma in a gigantic net as all the children gather and laugh at the spectacle. Thelma eventually breaks out of animal control just prior to being placed in the van, and runs away. The next scene, we see her arrive at the home of the witch who gave her the monkey potion in the first place. No matter how hard the witch tries she can't reverse the self inflicted monkey curse. In fact, at first she is turned into a small rat. The witch is able to reverse that spell, but she is returned to the hairy monkey. Thelma goes "ape" and throws the witch into the boiling caldron, and the witch disappears from sight (apparently dead). Thus, any chance of her returning to her originally beautiful self, is now gone. In the following episode Thelma manages to kidnap the little girl. She takes her to the sewer of the city, which she uses as her hideout. Later, she takes the girl out, and is spotted and cornered in an amusement park. Being an excellent climber, she takes the girl to the top of the roller coaster. She jumps off the top with the girl and they land safely on the fireman's trampoline. Thelma is detained by the police, and taken to a cage at the zoo. The last thing you see of the beautiful vixen is a big ape standing over her. She looks up at the huge animal, and hearts hover over the ape as he sees Thelma. It is presumed that he has her way with her. Gallery Screenshot_42277.jpg Screenshot_42278.jpg Screenshot_42279.jpg Screenshot_42280.jpg Jacqueline_Arroyo2.gif Screenshot_42281.jpg Jacqueline_Arroyo3.gif Screenshot_42282.jpg Screenshot_42283.jpg Screenshot_42284.jpg Screenshot_42285.jpg Screenshot_42286.jpg Screenshot_42287.jpg Screenshot_42288.jpg Screenshot_42289.jpg Screenshot_42290.jpg Screenshot_42291.jpg Screenshot_42292.jpg Screenshot_42293.jpg Screenshot_42294.jpg Screenshot_42295.jpg Screenshot_42296.jpg Screenshot_42297.jpg Screenshot_42298.jpg Screenshot_42299.jpg Screenshot_42300.jpg Screenshot_42301.jpg Screenshot_42302.jpg Screenshot_42303.jpg Screenshot_42304.jpg Screenshot_42305.jpg Screenshot_42306.jpg Screenshot_42307.jpg Screenshot_42308.jpg Screenshot_42309.jpg Screenshot_42310.jpg Screenshot_42311.jpg Screenshot_42312.jpg Screenshot_42313.jpg Screenshot_42314.jpg Screenshot_42315.jpg Screenshot_42316.jpg Screenshot_42317.jpg Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Brunette Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Kidnapper Category:High Heels Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Low Cut Top Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Choker Necklace Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Comical Defeat Category:Animal Defeats Villainess